Dear Smile...
by Black Jade
Summary: A short, not-really-very-impressive little fic. Soujirou writes a letter to...


Dear Smile… by Broken Angel ****

Dear Smile…by Broken Angel

Dear Smile,

It's my birthday today. I'm turning 18 today.

18 years of my life have passed by in a blinking of an eye, haven't they? When I stare at myself in the mirror, marveling about how I have changed, I can hardly believe that time has moved so fast. 

Still, time hasn't always moved as fast as this. I remember the times when I was that young, weak little boy, when I would curl up in a corner of the barn, rubbing my hands together and try to keep myself warm, and wishing that my life would come to an end more quickly. In those days, time moved at a painfully slow pace as I slogged all day. Those – those people had just given me a trashing, and they would throw bottles at me and make my head bleed. I was so scared – so scared of them, so scared of the red-hot agony that exploded in me. I would wait till they had stopped yelling at me, stopped reminding me of my lowly status, and then I would snuggle up in the hay and talk to you. You were always there for me, weren't you, my smile? You were like my best friend – when they beat me up, you would always be there, shielding me from the pain of their blows. You were like my guardian angel, you warded those evil demons off. Of course, those devils later got the better of you, they learnt not to be fooled by your false joy that they so detested, but you were always there, feeling the pain with me, but still valiantly sticking up for me, still there for me. When I was doing those terrible chores, straining my muscles and nearly breaking my back, you were there, giving me strength, watching my every step, telling me that things were going to be better someday. It was only when the sun slipped down behind the hills, bringing down its last, lonely streaks, succumbing to Grandfather Moon and his grandchildren, only did you stop playing the role of Supporter and slipped into the role called Listener. Although faint, you were still there with me, listening to me as I blurted out my woes, my heartaches between great, gasping sobs.

You have always stood by me, my smile. You have pushed back my tears too deep down to be ever retained again, and you allowed me to live a happy life. You made me strong, and not weak, my smile. You know – and understood - the sorrows of my past life, when I was weak, and now you relish in the glory of being strong along with me. You have always been there when I needed protection or a listening ear. You are my closest friend, my smile, and always will be…

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Soujirou no baka! Where are you?"

Soujirou Seta snapped his head up from the piece of paper he had been writing on. Yumi's shrill voice had jerked him out of his escape to a private world, and he hastily stuffed the paper into his shirt when the tall, dark-haired former-geisha entered the room, a scowl contorting her delicate features. " The birthday meal I cooked for you is ready. We've been calling your name for _ages._ What the hell were you doing?"

Soujirou's smile widened as he gave Yumi his best big-innocent-blue-eyes look. " I was just sitting here and dreaming about your wonderful cooking, Yumi-san."

Fortunately, flattery worked with Yumi. She blushed faintly and giggled like a schoolgirl. " Why, thank you! I expect you to be out in five minutes – make yourself look presentable, you know that Shishio-sama will be there, and he hates sloppiness. Of course, he hates delay, too, so be on time. Ta-ta!" 

Soujirou sighed with relief as Yumi sailed out of the room in a cloud of perfume and silk. The young assassin than stood up and removed the crumpled letter from his shirt. He took one last look at the scribbled, smudged words on it, and then, his smile softening, he tossed the letter into the fireplace. The paper was devoured hungrily by the licking tongues of fire, and Soujirou stood and watched as it was burnt to nothing but black ashes – consigned to the same fate as his innocence had on that fateful, rainy night. 

~ The End ~

Author's note: How did you like it? I always love feedback, please R&R! All comments accepted…even flames, even though I'd prefer not to have them. 

Disclaimer: It wounds my heart every time I have to write this…but I shall nobly get on with my mission. Nobuhiro owns everything, right down to Soujirou's kawaii smile, with the exception the fic. The fic belongs to my brains – if I have any, that is…their existence _is_ rather doubtful.

Dedication: To all the cute big-eyes villains of the world! ^_~ 


End file.
